The Healer's son and the Baker's daughter
by LuckyDuckyPomluv
Summary: Modern AU Gale Hawthorne and his cousin Peeta are living the life in the country. That all changes when their uncle Haymitch comes and takes them away to the sleepy town of District 12. Will they leave or will they find something worth staying for. What will they discover? Roles switched. Katniss is the bakers daughter while Peeta lives in the Seam characters slightly OCC
1. Chapter 1

**Okay the first attempt didn't come out the way I wanted it to so I am changing the plot of the story. I am coming up with it as I go so bare with me**

**This is a short chapter just as an intro. The back story will come next**

**I**** do not own the Hunger Games or its characters**

**Chapter 1**

The sun is just starting to dip into the sky, illuminating it in glorious shades of red, orange and pink mixed with the blue. Along the horizon two providers for their families are riding home. It has been a,typical, but still long day for them, up since four o'clock.

The two boys are cousins and considered the men of the house. Although related they do not shared any similarities. Gale, twenty-four, is over six feet with light brown hair and aquamarine eyes. He is lean but muscular. His cousin Peeta is shy of twenty-two. Not quite reaching in height like Gale but he is of good stature, broad shouldered. His bright blonde hair lays in curls that drop in his sky blue eyes.

They live with Gale's mother Hazelle on their ranch. Gale's father died when he was nine. The Hawthorne's have lived there for the past sixteen years. He has two younger brother Rory and Vick. Rory is thirteen and is the spitting image of Gale with brown hair and steel blue eyes. Vick, age twelve, came out like Hazelle but with his black hair and her brown eyes.

Peeta and his siblings also live with Hazelle. Parker, fifteen, and Pax, fourteen, both have their fathers brown hair but Parker has his gray eyes while Pax has their mothers blue.

The boys reach their properties gate and swing it open. After Peeta locks it they ride to the barns to settle their horse for the night. The porch lights are on in their two story home and smells of dinner cooking greet them.

Leaving the barn until tomorrow morning, when they start all over again, and they enter the house. The smell of a delicious stew welcomes them home. They chuck off their boots by the door and hand their hats on the coat rack. Laughter is heard from somewhere upstairs as they make their way to the kitchen.

"Boys is that you?" the voice of Hazelle Hawthorn calls from somewhere in the house. They stop by the laundry room to strip off their dirty work shirts and sock staying in their tattered jeans and whit under shirts.

"Yeah Ma" Gale calls back. They enter the large country kitchen where Hazelle is stirring a large pot of stew. On her hip sits two year old Posy. She giggles when the boys each peck her cheeks. They then kiss Hazelle when they notice she isn't herself.

"Aunt Hazel what's going on?" Peeta asks seeing his aunts distressed face as she turns to them.

"Ma?" Gale asks her softly. Unshed tears are in her eyes. He cups her face trying to decipher what is wrong.

"Boys" a raspy voice says from behind them. They whirl around, staring into the bloodshot blue eyes of Haymitch Abernathy.

"Uncle Haymitch?" Peeta asks unsure looking at the man he hasn't seen in years since his other uncle died. His blonde hair like Hazelle looks oily and is past his chin which is full of stubble. His clothes are wrinkled like he has slept in them. He probably has.

"Gale. Peeta. Long time" he says nodding his head. He and Hazelle do share similar features besides her brown eyes to his blue ones.

"What is going on? Why is he here?" Gale asks looking to his mother. She puts down her wooden spoon and takes a deep breath.

"Just listen boys" Hazelle urges. Gale takes Posy from his mother. She clings to his neck.

"No, why is he here?" Gale demands pointing at the man.

"Back your bag boys. All of you" Haymitch says looking at all wall over their shoulders.

"Why?" Peeta asks him. Hazelle takes Posy back knowing her sons temper is rising. Gale crosses his arms over his chest and glares at the old man.

"Where are we going?" Rory asks curiously from behind Gale. Peeta glances over his shoulder to see Rory and Vick looking excitedly. His eye catches that of his younger two brothers Parker and Pax soon join them hearing the conversation. Parker has four year old Prim in his arms. Gale keeps his eyes on their so called uncle waiting for an answer.

"Home" he simply says.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here is another chapter**

**I do not own the Hunger Games**

**Chapter 2**

_Previously:_

_"Back your bag boys. All of you" Haymitch says looking at all wall over their shoulders._

_"Why?" Peeta asks him. Hazelle takes Posy back, knowing her sons temper is rising. Gale crosses his arms over his chest and glares at the old man._

_"Where are we going?" Rory asks curiously from behind Gale. Peeta glances over his shoulder to see Rory and Vick looking excitedly. His eye catches that of his younger two brothers Parker and Pax soon join them hearing the conversation. Parker has four year old Prim in his arms. Gale keeps his eyes on their so called uncle, waiting for an answer._

_"Home" he simply says._

"What do you mean home? We are home" Gale ask gesturing around to the house. Haymitch sighs and shakes his head.

"No your real home. Where you were born"

"I don't understand" Peeta says. He looks at Gale who is turning red with anger.

"Why do we have to leave? We can't leave Ma. She can't handle all the chores on her own and we can't afford to hire hands"

"Were losing the ranch" Hazelle says quickly. Gale and Peeta spin back around.

"What?" Gale asks unsure if he heard right.

"Were going to lose the ranch" she repeats a little louder. Gale sucks in a breath.

"How? Why?" Peeta asks in shock. This has been his home for as long as he can remember. He loves it here. His siblings love it here.

"We've been struggling for a long time now. Even with Haymitch helping we can't do it anymore" her voice sounds so small. Gale looks at Haymitch who nods to confirm what she said.

"It's not worth keeping any longer" she then whispers. A few tears run down her cheek. Posy tries to wipe them away. Gale walks to them and wraps his arms around them. Peeta drops into a kitchen chair rubbing his eyes. Parker comes and pats him on the back. Prim reaches out and rubs his cheek. He smiles at her and takes her from his brother. He sits her on his knee and kisses her head, her matching blue eyes looking up at him. The others join them in the kitchen.

"How much do you remember of your childhood?" Haymitch asks the boys. Peeta shrugs.

"Hardly anything" he says. Gale scoffs.

"That's because you were being beaten the crap out of every other day" Gale mutters. Hazelle's head whips up to look up at him.

"Gale!" she snaps at him. He shrugs.

"No it's true" Haymitch defends him. Peeta looks wide eyed at him. He holds Prim closer to him as a protective reflex. She snuggles into his chest as he plays with one of her braids nervously.

"I remember" Gale says. Haymitch studies him for a moment.

"How about before your father died?" he asks.

"No not really. Who can remember their childhood?"

"Believe me some people can" he says taking a glance at his sister. Hazelle nods meeting his eyes.

"Gale, Peeta" Hazelle begins "Before your...before we lived here, we were in a small town called District 12"

"What kind of name is that?" Rory asks laughing. Gale throws him a look telling him it isn't the time for jokes. Rory smiles apologetically.

"It's a small mining own, not really important to people so it wasn't a big deal to have some fancy name" Haymitch tells him.

"It's where Haymitch, Emily and I were born and raised"

"Is that were you met Pa?" Vick asks finding his voice. Hazelle nods to her youngest son, smiling down at him.

"Yes. He was a couple years older than me and was a miner"

"You like the rugged type?" Parker asks his aunt. A few of the other kids chuckle too. Hazelle chuckles glancing at Gale. He gives her a smile.

"Yes I did. He was quite the looker and a ladies man. I was swooned with the rest of them. Somehow I caught his eye. Our daddy gave him a hard time when he wanted to date me. But he eventually won him over with his personality"

"You look just like him" Haymitch says softly. Gale looks up at his uncle. Hazelle nods her head.

"That's why it was so hard after he died. I was always reminded of him when I looked at you"

"I'm sorry Ma" Gale says wrapping his arms tight around her. Hazelle shakes her head at him.

"Don't be. I'm so happy you came out like him. Don't ever be sorry. He would be so proud of you"

"What about us?" Peeta asks after a moment.

"Your parents met in the town too"

"Your father was engaged to another woman before he met your mother" Hazelle tells him. Peeta's eyes widen.

"He was? Then why did he marry _her_?" Peeta can't help but sneer at the mention of his mother.

"I know what your thinking. If he was engaged then why would he marry a witch of a woman?" Haymitch asks him.

"Well yeah" Peeta shrugs.

"Alex was dating a girl we grew up with. Lavender I think. He was smitten with her for years before he got the courage to finally talk to her. She was a lovely little thing, all the boys liked her but she was more reserved" Hazelle looks to be remembering her younger days.

"Why did it end between them?" Rory asks looking between them.

"Easy she fell in love with another"

"A baker" Haymitch says chuckling.

"She ran away with a baker?" Pax asks.

"Yup"

"Jacob Everdeen. He was also something to look at, like Liam. He had all the girls coming to the bakery just so they could see him lift heavy bags of flour"

"Were you one of them?" Vick asks softly. Hazelle chuckles at her son for figuring it out.

"Yes I was but I had my eye on another"

"Why would she leave a future doctor for a baker?" Parker asks confused

"Simple. When he would sing, even the birds would stop and listen" Hazelle says dreamily.

"Once she heard him sing, that was it, Alex lost her. And as the respectable man that he is he let her go" Haymitch says with honor for their father.

"Poor daddy. He lost the girl of his dreams" Pax says sadly.

"Yeah. They still were friends and so were we. But then he had and ruin himself by meeting our sister"

"Ma" Gale laughs. She rolls her eyes at him.

"Hey we grew up with her. We can say whatever we want. The only reason you kids came out so good was because of Alex. If not you would have been just as bad"

"Wait so if we are originally from District 12 how did we end up here?" Peeta then asks confused. He knows why the Hawthorne's are there but not why they are.

"Hazelle was having a hard time adjusting being in the town where they met and when we found out Emily was beating you kids we decided to take you away. Give you a better life"

"So dad just let you take us away like that?" Parker asks angrily. Haymitch places a hand on his nephews shoulder looking him in the eye.

"He did it to protect you. There was no stopping your mother. She put Peeta in the hospital multiple times. Did she ever tell you, you have two older brother above Peeta?"

"What?" Peeta asks shocked

"Yeah. She ended up getting pregnant at seventeen. That's why she married your father. A year later they had another son. She thought Peeta was supposed to be a girl and was furious he wasn't. Then came Parker and Pax but since they look more like her she didn't hate them as bad"

"But she had five boys"

"It still didn't make her feel better. Your mother isn't right in the head. We've know it for years" Hazelle says harshly.

"That's why for the past sixteen years you have been here away from them. It is a promise I made to your father both of them. To keep you all safe"

"Then why are we going back?" Gale asks confused. Haymitch gestures to the table and they all sit down.

"There's no future for you here. I know growing up it was good but I don't want you to work like this for the rest of your lives" she tells him.

"But if we go back them we'll see her" Peeta states worriedly.

"No. She isn't allowed to come anywhere near you. Plus I don't think she would want to. She's still angry that you were taken away. Just keep an eye out for Prim. If she finds out about her she would be the only one Emily would want to try and get close to"

"Where are our older brother?" Pax asks quietly. He has always looked up to Peeta as the older brother. Haymitch takes a deep breath and rubs his stubbly chin.

"Bannock is twenty-eight and married while Rye...who knows" he says shaking his head at the end. Gale laughs to himself. Everyone looks at him.

"What?" Haymitch asks him.

"Nothing" he says still chuckling. Haymitch raises an eyebrow at him.

"No it's something. Spit it out" he tells him annoyed.

"It's just Uncle Alex's first three kids have bread names. Was that on accident?" Gale asks holding back another laugh. Haymitch raises an eyebrow as he thinks it over.

"Never thought of that" he says shrugging. Hazelle seems to be thinking it over too.

"And it just so happens Prim is named after a flower" Gale states.

"I wasn't in on that" Peeta reminds him.

"How is Jacob and Lavender?" Hazelle quietly asks after a moment. Haymitch looks up at her for a moment. Pain flashes in his eyes.

"Oh um Jacob died some years ago" he tells her somberly. Hazelle gasps. The kids watch the conversation now between the two of them.

"What? How?" she asks in a hurry. Posy squirms in her arms. Gale takes her again and sits her on his knee.

"There was a mine explosion. He volunteered to help go down and dig out any survivors. The ceilings collapsed on them"

"Oh poor Lavender. Did they have any children?" she asks quietly. Haymitch nods his head.

"A daughter who is nineteen, and three boys fifteen, thirteen, and eleven"

"How did she handle it?"

"Not good. No one seen her since. She locked herself in her room or so everyone says"

"And the kids?" she asks worriedly. No matter whose kids they are Hazelle always worries.

"The oldest takes good care of them. See her all the time. She is just like Jacob. She's a survivor" Haymitch says with a slight smile. It almost seems to be some kind of pride in his eyes as he thinks of her.

"That's good then"

"Well that's enough reminiscing for now. Go get packing. We have a long trip and I do not look forward to being stuck with eight kids" Haymitch announces after a bit standing. The kids chuckle knowing he is saying the truth. Gale stands from his seat with Posy in his arms, Peeta the same with Prim. Hazelle puts a gentle hand on both of their arms. They stop and look at her. She stares at Posy and Prim.

"Gale. What are you going to tell Andy?" she asks slowly. Gale stares at the child in his arms. Her matching blue eyes stare back at him. They stand out against her black hair.

"Ma, she made it clear she wanted nothin to do with me or Posy. So the answer is nothin. She has no rights to her. She gave them up a long time ago"

"Alright" she answers with a nod. She had liked Andy. She hoped she would have changed her mind after she gave birth.

"What about you Peeta?" she asks turning to her nephew. Prim is a mini copy of him, from his blonde hair, crystal blue eyes to her pale skin. Even the freckles across her nose are like his.

"Lavinia has rights to see her but she hasn't even made an effort in months. I don't think she really cares, not after the divorce" he tells his aunt with a sigh. She looks down at the floor. She feels bad for her son and nephew. So young and already divorced and with young kids to take care of. Hazelle wishes they could find someone who _really_ loves them and their girls.

Gale touches her shoulder as she sighs. She looks up at him. He gives her a sad smile.

"Are you going to be okay being by yourself?" he asks. She puts on a small smile for him.

"Yes Gale. I'll have plenty to do here"

"I'll send money once I find a job" he tells her. Peeta nods in agreement.

"I'll be helping ya with that" his uncle says from behind him. Gale nods to him in thanks.

"Just be good and look after you siblings and cousins" she says patting his cheek. Posy giggles and copies touching his other cheek. He smiles at her.

"I'll be back before ya know it" he tells her. Hazelle shakes her head.

"Give the place a chance. For me, please" she begs. He is about to argue but she sends in a look. Gale breathes out and reluctantly nods. She smiles at her son and kisses his cheek and Posy's.

"Come on Pos, let's get you packed" he tells the toddler in his arms, after he blows raspberries as he walks up the stairs. Hazelle smiles sadly at hearing the girls giggles fade.

**Okay to clear something up if you're confused. **

**Haymitch, Hazelle and Emily (Mrs. Mellark aka the witch) are siblings. They grew up in District 12, a small mining town**

**Liam (Mr. Hawthorne) was a miner and wanted to date Hazelle but had a hard time because of her father. Eventually he won him over and they got married.**

**Alex Mellark dated Lavender (Mrs. Everdeen) when they were younger until she met Jacob (Mr. Everdeen) the baker. Jacob and Lavender got married right away. Alex then married Emily when she got pregnant with Bannock. A year later they had Rye and four years Peeta but she was mad he wasn't a girl. Parker, Pax and Prim followed.**

**When Gale was nine, Liam was killed in a mining accident. Jacob volunteered to help dig them out but it collapsed and he died too (but they don't know that yet). Hazelle was devastated so she moved away with the help of Haymitch. A year later when Peeta was six Haymitch found out Emily was beating him. He and Alex agreed to take the kids away so they could live with Hazelle. **

**Oh and in this story Posy is Gale's daughter and Prim is Peeta's. Both married right after high school. Peeta's wife became pregnant right away while Gale's two years later. Gale's wife left after she had Posy and Peeta's divorced him. More into that later**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own the Hunger Games**

**Sorry for the long wait**

**Okay I decided to change the ages a little didn't really want to go into the whole high school thing. **

**So Gale is 24, Peeta is 22, Parker is 15, Pax is 14 and Prim is 4. Rory is 13, and Vick is 12 Posy still is 2**

**Oh Peeta and his siblings last name is Hawthorne you'll see why later on**

**Tell me what you think**

**Chapter 3**

28 hours later, packed inside an RV the Hawthorne's try to fight boredom as they trek across states to their new home. Haymitch is behind the wheel driving the last two hours. Once they left Montana Peeta and Gale offered to take turns driving. Even Parker got behind the wheel, for an hour before Haymitch took it back.

The usually spacious RV is now cramped with eight individuals who try to distract themselves as they draw nearer. The excitement felt earlier is now but all gone, replaced by nervousness and anxiety.

It is still early. Gale is asleep on a too small couch with Posy on his chest, his large hand resting on her back, both in their pajama's. She holds tight to her blanket that Hazelle made and sucking away at her pacifier. Gale had been weaning her off of it but this is a stressful time for everyone. His crème cowboy hat covers his eyes and knees are bent over the couches arm dangling with Vick resting against them as he reads on of his books.

Pax and Rory are busy playing with their Nintendo's on the floor. Peeta is sitting at a small table with Prim. They had been drawing but Prim fell asleep in his left arm. Drawing is a favorite pass time for the two of them. Peeta is an exceptional artist.

Lastly is Parker, who sits shot gun next to Haymitch acting as navigator. Haymitch knows the way by heart, coming down the same way for years but decided to give the boy something useful to do, even though he has the navigational skills as a rock.

"Are we there yet?" Vick whines, the only other noises came from Pax and Rory's game. Haymitch sighs, he prepared himself at the possibility of the dreaded question but after making it 28 hours with out he hoped it wouldn't come. Now with little less then two hours, and a thin patience is when he hears it.

"No" he growls from the drivers seat. He feels the boys brown eyes dig at the back of his head.

"When?" he asks quickly. Haymitch rubs his eyes tiredly. Out of all the days, today is the day he really wants a drink.

"Soon" he replies gruffly. Vick thinks for a moment, his eyebrows scrunch together. He isn't satisfied with the vague answer.

"How soon?" he asks again. Rory laughs to himself. He knew his younger brother would start with the questions sooner or later.

"Ugh" Haymitch groans. Knowing he will keep asking Gale decides to intervene. He rubs his eyes under his hat.

"Vick shush" Gale says sleepily from the couch. Posy stirs but only buries deeper into his chest. Gale smiles to himself and rubs her back causing her to sigh in contentment.

"Sorry" he mutters leaning back against Gale's leg. Grunts from the two kids on the floor as they reach a pinnacle in their game.

"Where will be living?" Rory asks looking away from his game he lost to his younger cousin. Pax smiles in victory.

"You'll be living in the Seam" Haymitch answers getting off the interstate.

"The what?" Parker asks looking up from his map stretched out across his lap. Their uncle glances at him and shakes his head. He reaches over and flips the upside down map. Parker smiles sheepishly.

"It's a neighborhood"

"I thought you lived in the Victors Village?" Peeta asks. He just finished as charcoal picture of their ranch. A last reminder of home.

"I do"

"Then why can't we live with you?"

"My place is..." Haymitch trails off trying to figure out how to word it.

"A dump" Gale supplies. He has his hat tipped up to see Haymitch's reaction.

"Unsafe for kids. And there's a rule for no kids allowed anyway" he says ignoring his nephews comment.

"What does that mean?" Pax asks confused. Living in the country for most of his life he isn't used to the idea of closed off neighborhoods.

"It means a bunch of old people live there and don't like kids making noise" Gale says tossing his hat on the top of the couch.

"Basically" Haymitch mutters.

"And it is probably filthy" Gale adds smirking. Haymitch looks at him form the rear view mirror.

"How would you know?" he asks the sulky adult.

"Have you seen yourself lately? And ma said you were always a slob" he answers honestly. Haymitch just shrugs.

"Fair enough. I'll still be around constantly checking up on you but you're responsible for the kids. Getting them up for school, food, bathing..."

"We aren't babies besides Posy" Rory defends. He looks at his niece who is awake now looking around. Parker looks around his seat to the cabin of the RV. Peeta wipes his black fingertips carefully not to wake Prim. Gale tickles Posy's feet as she wipes her eyes. She giggles as she buries her face in her fathers chest.

"Whatever they're your wards" Haymitch says trying to fight off a smile creeping on his face at his great-nieces giggles.

"Didn't figure anything different" Gale tells him "You know technically we didn't have to come. Peeta and I are way over eighteen"

"I know but I couldn't take the kids even though I am your uncle I don't have rights to them but you do. I'm glad too. It means I don't have to take care of them. Its a sacrifice having to deal with the two of you but its worth it "

"You can barely take care of yourself old man" Gale says laughing at the though of his uncle trying to take care of six kids. Peeta joins him thinking the same thing.

Gale sits up to let Peeta sit next to him. Parker gets up from his seat and walks over to his brother and cousin. Posy sits up and wiggles her fingers towards him. For some reason the girls love the teenager. He can always make them smile when they are upset and calm when they get cranky.

Parker smiles as he picks her up, kissing her head. He feels Posy's diaper and gives Gale a look, making a face. He lets out a laugh and grabs the diaper bag pulling out what he needs. When he reaches for her Parker swats his hands away and takes the diaper and wipes. Gale raises an eyebrow at Peeta as he steps into the bathroom.

"He says its good practice" he tells him letting out a long breath.

"It better not be for a long time. Like when Posy is a teenager, if even then" Gale says laughing but with a hint of seriousness. He treats his cousins like his siblings and with Posy and Prim he is extra protective.

"You don't have to tell me that" Peeta tells him as he gently moves a stray piece of blonde hair from Prim's face. She rubs her eyes and snuggles deeper next to him. He smiles contently at her. Haymitch's lips turn up at the sight in his rear view mirror.

"So Mitch" Gale starts. Haymitch sighs remembering when the boys father called him that. "Who were you and ma talking about earlier?"

"What do you mean?" he asks looking at him form the rear view mirror again. Parker steps out of the bathroom and sits back down next to Gale sitting Posy between them. Peeta and Prim on the opposite end.

"The woman uncle Alex wanted to marry but ran off with a baker. You said you see their daughter around"

"And?" Haymitch asks raising a pale eyebrow.

"It sounded like you watch out for her" Gale states. Their uncle sighs as he pulls into a gas station. He parks the RV and turns around to face them.

"In our town everyone knows everyone. Her father knew about Alex and Lavender and that Emily was my sister but he didn't hold anything against us. He asked me and Alex that if anything ever happened to him that we watch over his kids and he agreed to do the same for Alex's, vice versa for your father. We just never thought something actually would. When Jacob and Liam died, it hit us all hard..."

"Wait they died at the same time?" Gale interrupts quickly. All the kids look at him. Haymitch eyes widen for a second and lays his head in his palms rubbing his eyes.

"We didn't want you to know. But. Yeah. The same accident" he mumbles still not looking at them.

"How?" he asks quickly.

"Jacob heard the sirens for the mines where Liam worked. He rushed over and volunteered to help dig out any survivors"

"But it collapsed on all of them" Gale added. Haymitch sighed. Vick manages to squeeze next to Gale and the couches arm. He drapes an arm on his shoulders. Vick is the most sensitive out of the group especially when it comes to talking about their father. Gale feels some kind of respect for the man that risked his life to save his friend but ended up dying with him.

"Yup. Alex and I were left to watch over two families. But then Emily found out about our arrangement and demanded that Alex have nothing to do with the Everdeen" he says finally looking up. Peeta scoffs, tightening his arms around his daughter. He already doesn't like his mother. If he has anything to do with it she will never even get near Prim, or his brothers.

"You probably don't remember but you used to play with the daughter. Called her Catnip or something like that" Haymitch then says laughing at some memory. Gale thinks for a minute. A flash of brown and grey come into his mind, he smiles at the memory.

"Yeah she was tiny and scrawny with brown hair in pigtails. We used to go out to the woods behind our house. It seemed all the stray cats would follow her. That's when I asked if she hid catnip in her shoes" he finishes laughing.

"I remember you had quite a crush on her back then" Haymitch smirks. Gale shakes his head.

"I was just a kid, my taste has improved"

"Sure it has" he remarks looking at the tiny raven haired girl. Gale looks down. Posy is playing with a small stuffed bear Parker got for her, still sucking on the pacifier. He opens his mouth to say something back but shuts it, accepting that's its true.

"What's she like now?" Rory asks.

"She isn't scrawny that's for sure" he smirks again. She is a replica of her father, strong and a fighter but came out with her mothers looks. Peeta raises an eyebrow at Pax who is giving Gale a mischievous smile. He nods to his older cousin. Peeta leans forward to see Gale has a ghost of a smile, seemingly in a distant memory. Rory makes kissing faces to his cousins who laugh. Haymitch notices too. He slaps his knees and stands up.

"Alright this is the last pit stop before we arrive so if you have to go, go or stretch. We'll leave in fifteen minutes" he says then walks out of the RV. Its early morning now, they'll probably make it by noon.

"Hey Mitch" Gale calls out to his uncle "What's her name?" Haymitch stops and turns back to his nephew smirking. He already can see how this will play out.

"Katniss"

* * *

An hour and twenty minutes later a sign they have been waiting for is coming up. The kids get up and rush to the windows of the RV.

"_Welcome to District 12 of Panem County. Home of the Tracker Jackers_" Peeta reads as they get closer. They pass by woods thick with trees. Peeta sighs already missing the open fields he grew up in. The only comforting thing is the mountains off in the distance like at home.

"Home sweet home" Haymitch mutters to himself. He breathes a sigh of relief. He knows though they aren't out of the woods yet. Once news of the kids arrival will be a true test. He prays his sister keeps her distance.

"What is a Tracker Jacker?" Pax asks once they pass the sign.

"Nasty little buggers" Haymitch comments visibly shivering at them.

"What's so bad about them?" Gale asks him.

"Yeah it looks like a wasp" Rory then says. Haymitch scoffs and shakes his head.

"Well they aren't. They're much worse. One sting can cause horrible hallucinations. Multiple ones can easily kill"

"Ooh" they say together.

"Used to be 'Home of the Mockingjay'. That was back when the town was first started"

"Mockingjays?" Vick asks as they pass by another sign, snapping Haymitch out of his thoughts. He sees Gale and Peeta shrug at the boy.

"Its a bird that only nests here. It can repeat almost any tune you sing to it. Most people have never even seen one. Some say they don't exist" Haymitch supplies.

"Cool" he says. He and Pax stare out the window trying to see if they can find one.

"Yeah but only if you can get it to listen to you"

"Have you ever seen one?" Peeta asks skeptically

"Of course"

"Is it true then? Do they sing back to you?"

"I've only known one person who get them to sing back"

"Who?" he asks inquisitively. Haymitch swallows down the memories.

"Jacob Everdeen" he says solemnly. They nod in understanding remembering what was said about Alex losing the girl once she heard the man sing.

"Alright go get dressed. Don't need you scaring the locals" Haymitch laughs looking at the group in their pajamas and bed hair.

Gale dresses Posy as the others get ready. Not much for anything too girly, he puts her in a purple and blue plaid shirt with dark jeans and her purple converse instead of boots. Peeta dresses Prim in a pink ruffled shirt and jean shorts with her twinkle toe shoes. For being raised in a family of boys she is already quite girly in what she wants to wear.

"Whoa" Pax exclaims. He is standing by the window with his mouth wide open. Gale looks out the window as he slips on a new undershirt. Down a separate road lined with oak trees he sees large houses, mansions really. The trees stop at the entrance, the houses are on a cul-de-sac creating a massive horseshoe. It's a picturesque setting complete with perfectly manicured lawns and fountains.

"Nice" Rory says coming up behind him. There was nothing like this in Montana. Some they cant even see the roofs from the RV.

"That's the Victors Village isn't it?" Parker asks sitting back in his seat.

"Yup that's it. Once you're all settled in I'll sneak you in for a tour"

"Suddenly I'm glad we are not living in there. Looks like a prison" Gale says noticing a golden gate at the entrance. A large man sits at a booth next to the gate.

"Believe me it feels like it sometimes" the older man comments to himself looking at the houses with distain.

"Then why live there?" Peeta asks while buttoning his shirt. _If he hates it then why live there_, he thinks to himself.

"Where else will I live?" Haymitch asks rhetorically.

"You could live with us" Prim says innocently, her voice still sounding babyish. Haymitch cant help but throw a smile at her over his shoulder.

"Sorry buttercup unfortunately I cant get out of my contract. Plus I don't think you'd want to live with me"

"Yeah didn't you here him snoring last night. No wonder none of us got any sleep" Rory remarks.

"That was him? I though a bear crept in. I almost had Gale chase it out" Vick says incredulously raising his hands in the air. They crack up at him.

"I wish I did. He's lucky Posy is a heavy sleeper" Gale says looking at Haymitch. He just shrugs laughing.

"Whatever. If I'm a bear then I heard a few cubs"

"Like Rory" Prim giggles. Rory whips around from the window to look at his blonde cousin, eyes wide.

"Hey! That was Gale" he shouts. They laugh at his attempt to throw the accusation to his older brother.

"I don't call you 'Roars' for nothing" Gale says laughing.

"Roar" Posy shouts making what she thinks is a scary face. Everyone laughs. Even Haymitch cant help but chuckle. Rory crosses his arms blushing. Gale hugs him rubbing his hair laughing. Rory pushes him away but is fighting a smile.

"This is the town. Any thing you need you can find here. But I will warn you some people don't like outsiders"

"But we are from here" Peeta reminds him.

"Its really just going to be the whole merchants and seam"

"Huh?" they ask.

"Like in the movies, the surfers and the motor heads...never mind. People here have a messed way of thinking. The merchants or Townies tend to think they are better than the people from the Seam"

"But aren't we half merchants?" Vick asks.

"Yeah but they will see it as an insult. Your parents marrying beneath them"

"If any one gives you problems come tell us" Gale tells the kids, gesturing to him and Peeta. They all nod.

"How can we tell who is merchant or not?"

"People from the Seam tend to look the same. Dark hair, olive skin and grey eyes. Townies are typically blonde hair and blue eyes. You have mostly a mix not really belonging"

"I think its stupid" Rory remarks.

"Stupid!" Posy giggles. Gale gives her a look and she stops, then he looks at Rory. He just shrugs.

"I know but its how it has always been. People don't want to change"

The RV becomes silent as they watch everything pass by. Shops line the streets. A flower shop, shoemaker, jewelry, a small market, sweet shop at which Posy screams.

"Try and not to get sick or hurt. Alex is the only doctor in town. I'd rather you all keep away from them for as long as possible" Haymitch tells them as they pass a small clinic. The kids nod and watch as it goes by. Peeta gets a sick feeling knowing his mother is in there.

A large governmental looking building comes into view. It has 'Justice Building' carved into the stone at the top. What looks like a sheriffs office is close by.

Then it all stops and woods begin. It thins out at one corner to reveal a blanket of wildflowers.

"Park!" Posy squeals. Everyone laughs. Posy is quiet for her age. She only talks if it interests her much like Gale.

"That's the meadow" Haymitch corrects.

"Flowers" Prim awes at the expanse of wildflowers. Her nose pressed against the window.

"What's with the fence?" Gale asks. A high chain link fence seems to surround the meadow then darts off into the trees.

"Had trouble with the wild life a few years ago. It keeps them out. Not really looked upon to go out there though. Say it for our own good"

"Looks like it keeps the people in" Peeta mutters. Gale nods looking into the trees. A flash of green seems to run by. Gale presses closer to the window but whatever it was is gone. He isn't even sure if he really saw it or not. He shakes his head as what looks like houses comes into view.

A old wooden sign greets you to the Seam. Although nothing compared to the Victors Village it doesn't look too bad. The homes are older, wooden frame built but not in terrible shape. No manicured lawns or fountains greet you but picket fences and kids playing in the streets. Some granted are in better condition than others but that can be said of any neighborhood.

_Why do people in town make such a big deal about it?,_ Gale thinks to himself. He doesn't even remember seeing any houses in town.

"Here we are" Haymitch announces bringing him from his thoughts. The RV parks along side a decent looking two story house. A large moving van is sitting in the drive way. Haymitch cuts the engine and jumps out greeting the movers.

The kids hurriedly jump out of the RV after a long trip, happy to stretch. Parker runs ahead with Prim. Peeta and Gale step out last, Gale holding Posy. They notice some people milling around looking to see who the new neighbors are.

"Welcome home" Haymitch tells them with open arms. He walks up the stone path with the kids quickly following. The movers open the truck and begin unloading.

Peeta nudges Gale pointing to several girls whispering and giggling at them. They figure they must look strange. Gale is in his blue plaid shirt rolled up, faded ripped (homemade not premade) jeans, brown boots and crème cowboy hat. Peeta is dressed similar in a red plaid shirt, cuffs rolled up to his elbows, faded jeans, black boots and black cowboy hat.

For laughs Gale waves and winks at the girls who giggle more. He laughs and turns to his cousin who shakes his head but also has a smile on.

_Maybe this wont be so bad after all_, they both think.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the long wait but here is another chapter hope you like it**

**I do not own The Hunger Games **

**Chapter 4**

"OMG! OMG! OMG!" a high pitch voice squeals as they run into the bake of the towns bakery. At the noise a young woman jolts up from the open industrial size refrigerator. She listens intently as rushing footsteps crash through the revolving doors. The sight of the petite brunette stops her. She shakes her head and laughs as she retrieves a bowl of dough. _'How are we friends again?' _Katniss thinks to herself.

"Whoa! Pix relax. You look like you just ran into Liam Hemsworth" the woman jokes as her friend doubles over breathing heavily. Her long chocolate braid falls onto her left shoulder as she dumps the risen dough on the floured countertop. The brunette looks up at her nickname, named after her famed pixie haircut.

"Kitty you will never believe what I just saw" the brunette says excitedly as she stands back up flipping her side bangs that fell into her eyes as she was bent over.

"What?" Katniss asks mocking curiosity as she begins to knead the dough. She used to hate being called Kitty by other people, but now only a select few can, without consequences.

"Two of the most GORGEOUS guys. EVER" Pix says jumping up placing her hands on the floured counter. Katniss' violet eyes **(A/N: I decided to make her eyes like amethysts, coloring from grey to violet to bluish) **flick to her friends hands then up to her face, smirking at her facial expression. This isn't the first time she has talked about some _gorgeous_ guy she saw.

"Nadia-" the blonde sighs not in the mood for guy talk.

"And they just moved into the Seam..." she continues ignoring Katniss' eye roll. The last words stop her in her tracks.

"Wait what? How do you know?" Katniss asks her quickly. The Seam is known to be a rough neighborhood. It isn't a good idea for girls to walk around alone.

"I just saw them. Well them and whole bunch of other kids" Pix says with a shrug of her shoulders as she wipes her hands on a small dishtowel draped over Katniss' shoulder.

"What were you doing in the Seam?" Katniss asks angrily. This time Pix rolls her sapphire eyes at her worry wart of a friend. She walks over to a display case and takes out a frosted cookie (another thing only certain people can do).

"Relax Katniss. Geez I was just visiting Sae. And plus they were with Haymitch"

"With...Haymitch?" Katniss looks up with an arched eyebrow. Pix nods as she bites into the blue dinosaur cookie.

"Yup. They all stepped out of his RV" she says with a mouthful, her lips turning blue from the frosting.

"Haymitch stepped out of an RV full of kids? And he didn't kill them?" Katniss asks disbelieving while shaping the dough into equal sized buns.

"Yup. He did seem irritated, but that is his normal look" she answers nonchalantly as she opens the fridge to grab a bag of cubed cheese. She drops on to the counter near Katniss who smiles in thanks.

"Who do you think they are?" she asks. Pix hops on the counter by the sink and watches her friend stuff the cheese cubes into eat bun.

"No clue. Or why they came with him" she finishes her cookie flicking off the crumbs from her pink work shirt.

"So...how cute are we talking?" Katniss asks after a few moments of silence. She can see Pix twitching in excitement.

"Ahh! Like they could give Liam Hemsworth and Josh Hutcherson a run for their money" she squeals.

"I doubt that" Katniss mutters. She picks up the tray and opens one of the wall ovens, sliding in the cheese buns.

"I don't. Ah Kitty, you should have seen them. And of course when ever there's a cute guy remotely around, guess whose not to far behind..." she trails off.

"Cashmere and Glimmer..." Katniss finishes for her. Pix taps the tip of her nose as Katniss turns to her.

"Bingo. I saw them outside the sweet shop and I swear I saw their eyes zero in on them...from like across town" the brunette groans. Katniss laughs as she grabs a rag and begins to clean the counter.

"If they have any brains they will smell the sleaze on them and back away" she says as she wipes away the flour. Pix nods in agreement and watches swinging her legs that dangle over the counter.

"Okay okay. Give me the deets I know you're dying to tell me" Katniss says as she washes her hands in the sinks and leans on it. Pix jumps down and stands in front of her.

"Thank you! Okay so well there's two of them-"

"I got that" Katniss interrupts smirking. Pix sends her a glare to let her finish.

"Well they look a few years old but not by much. Ah! One is huge" she begins then looks to Katniss who is picking at her nails. She notices she stopped talking and nods for her to continue.

"Like 6'4'' or 6'5'' with wide shoulders but a lean build. And yes I could tell my the way his tight shirt clung and how he filled them faded jeans. Your type for sure" she said with a sigh and a smirk. Katniss rolls her eyes again.

"Not to mention both sported boots and cowboy hats. Clearly out of towners" she says while pretending to kick her boots. Katniss nods.

"Anything else?" she asks trying to sound bored but is now interested.

"Well I couldn't see his hair but I did catch a glimpse of light eyes. Oh! And he held the cutest little girl in his arms. If I dare say she looked like him. Big light eyes and long raven hair"

"Just what I've always wanted a single dad" Katniss deadpans. The last thing Katniss wants now is to deal with a guy and his kid.

"It could be his little sister and it wouldn't be that bad if he was. I'd take him over some middle aged balding guy any day"

"You said there were two" she says hoping to distract her.

"Oh yeah" Pix says with a shrug. Katniss looks up eyes wide and mouth slightly open.

"I see what you did there. Trying to get me excited about tall, dark and handsome when you have the hots for his friend. Sneaky. I'm proud"

"Whatever" she laughs it off but her cheeks are lightly pink.

"Tell me. How did someone finally catch the eyes of Nadia Summers?" Katniss asks resting her elbow on the counter and her chin the her palm.

"Well lets see. Okay, he is tall too but not overly like the other. Maybe 5'11''"

"That's still good. Not a far of a stretch"

"Exactly. Once again, looked nice in jeans and tight button up shirt, cuffs rolled up. Oh and his shoulders. He could probably bench press with me by the looks of him. Stocky, my type. Couldn't see the hair, again a hat, but I did happen to notice he has very distinct eyes. Crystal blue. If I didn't know any better I would say he was from here or at least his parents"

"Huh. Maybe. Could have left and decide to get back to his roots" Katniss adds and Pix nods in agreement.

"Whatever the reason those two will be the talk of the town. For different reasons, depends on who you talk to. Hey you should talk to Haymitch"

"What? No" Katniss snaps standing straight. Katniss hates talking to Haymitch. He is always so grumpy, sarcastic, drunk or all of the above. And he knows she hates when he calls her sweetheart so he does it on purpose. Yeah she definitely isn't talking to Haymitch.

"Why not?" she asks crossing her arms.

"Because its Mitch we are talking about. I don't want to owe him for anything else"

"Get off your high horse and stop thinking people only help wanting something in return" Pix says sternly.

"Its not just that. You said he came with them. So that means he knows them well enough not to have killed them. I am not going to go and start asking about them. You know Mitch would love the opportunity to embarrass me"

"Fine whatever. I'll keep my ear to the ground and see what I hear" Pix says with a sigh.

"That guy must have really made an impression on you" Katniss states looking at her friend.

"He's different. I know he is" Pix looks up from her dark lashes with a hint of a smile.

* * *

Back in the Seam Gale and Peeta step out of their new home. The movers hauled all the furniture into the house and room assignments were settled. Prim and Posy would share a room cause they are the only girls and Posy still gets up at night. At first Gale and Peeta disagreed having them in their rooms since they were born but ultimately decided it would be fine.

The master bedroom was divided into threes. Gale, Peeta and Parker would share being the three oldest. The other room would hold Rory, Pax, and Vick. That being done Haymitch shooed the boys out of the house. He told them to have a look around, figure where things are since they will be the ones responsible for everything.

Gale kissed Posy's head and Peeta kissed Prim's as they played on the living room floor. They headed out into the Seam seeing they would need to cross it to get into the town. The same group of girls they saw earlier are still there. This time they noticed they are in front of a small restaurant called The Hob. The girls twiddled their fingers and giggled at them as they passed.

Once in town they looked around. They saw a sweet shop, shoemakers places, a local fresh market. Haymitch was right everything you need is hear.

"Well Peet, we aren't in Montana any more" Gale says looking around them. Everything seemed to be within walking distance to another unlike their home time which is a good drive away.

"You can say that again" Peeta replies his hands stuffed in his jeans pockets. Gale then holds out a hand to stop him. Peeta looks up about to speak when gale lifts a finger to his lips. Peeta closes his mouth and listens. In the distance they can hear music. Gale tips his head to follow it. As they get closer the lyrics become clearer.

_If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go_  
_ I can take you places you ain't never been before_  
_ Baby, take a chance or you'll never ever know_  
_ I got money in my hands that I'd really like to blow_  
_ Swag, swag, swag, on you_  
_ Chillin' by the fire while we eatin' fondue_  
_ I don't know about me but I know about you_  
_ So say hello to falsetto in three, two, swag_

_I'd like to be everything you want_  
_ Hey girl, let me talk to you_

They see the music is coming from a tall red brick building. in the front a sign reads 'The Mockingjay Bakery'. They get closer and peek through the glass in the front of the building.

_If I was your boyfriend, never let you go_  
_ Keep you on my arm girl, you'd never be alone_  
_ I can be a gentleman, anything you want_  
_ If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go, I'd never let you go_

Inside there are a few tables and chairs, display cases with delicious looking treats and long counter with a cash register. As the music plays they hear several girls laughing. Then two brunettes, a redhead and one blonde appear from the back. They dance around to the music, oblivious to the boys watching.

_Tell me what you like yeah tell me what you don't_  
_ I could be your Buzz Lightyear, fly across the globe_  
_ I don't ever wanna fight yeah, you already know_  
_ Imma make you shine bright like you're laying in the snow_  
_ Burr_  
_ Girlfriend, girlfriend, you could be my girlfriend_  
_ You could be my girlfriend until the w-w-world ends_  
_ Make you dance do a spin and a twirl and_  
_ Voice goin crazy on this hook like a whirlwind_  
_ Swaggie_

_I'd like to be everything you want  
Hey girl, let me talk to you_

The girls inside twirl around each other. One of the brunettes with a long braid down her back and a short haired brunette dance with each other. Their hips swing with the beat of the song and they mouth the words trying not to laugh. Gale and Peeta watch with rapt attention.

_If I was your boyfriend, never let you go  
Keep you on my arm girl, you'd never be alone  
I can be a gentleman, anything you want  
If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go, I'd never let you go_

_So give me a chance, 'cause you're all I need girl_  
_Spend a week with your boy I'll be calling you my girlfriend_  
_If I was your man (If I was your man), I'd never leave you girl_  
_I just want to love and treat you right_  
_If I was your boyfriend (boyfriend), never let you go_  
_Keep you on my arm girl, you'd never be alone (never be alone)_  
_I can be a gentleman (gentleman), anything you want_  
_If I was your boyfriend (boyfriend), I'd never let you go, never let you go_

_Na na na, na na na, na na na_  
_Yeah girl_  
_Na na na, na na na, na na na ey_  
_If I was your boyfriend_  
_Na na na, na na na, na na na ey_  
_Na na na, na na na, na na na ey_  
_If I was your boyfriend_

As the song dies down the boys leave not wanting to be seen and thought of to be stalkers. Even as the bakery fades in the distance the boys cant help but think of the two girls dancing. Something about them caught their eyes.

"I, um, think I should take Prim to the bakery one of these days. I, uh, mean she would love to look at the decorated cakes and stuff" Peeta stutters for a moment.

"Yeah, I'll probably take Posy there too. Get her a cookie or something" Gale adds rubbing the back of his neck. They look at each other and laugh, knowing what their real reason are for wanting to go back.

"Lookey what we have here" a deep voice says from behind them. The boys turn to see a group of four. Two guys and two girls. The girls step towards them smiling seductively.

"Hey there handsome" a taller blonde tells Gale. She touches his chest. She has on a tight white tank top and frilly black skirt. The other blonde goes to Peeta. She presses her chest to his. The low cut of her dress catches on one of his buttons pulling it down. Peeta keeps his eyes ahead.

"You can corral me anytime you want" she whispers in his ear. He flinches when she nips his earlobe. The girl giggles as his face heats.

"Long way from home aren't ya" the deep voiced one says. He is tall like Gale with dark blonde hair and piercing green eyes. Gale notices he looks like the girl trying to dip her fingers in the open part of his shirt.

"We were born here actually" Gale tells them nicely taking the girls hand off him. She pouts at him.

"What happen they ship you off into the country?" one of the other boys asks. He is lanky with brown hair and hazel brown eyes. He has on tight jeans and a tight shirt.

"And apparently they shipped them back. What couldn't handle the cowboy life?" the first guy asks. He is wearing faded (pre-ripped) jeans and a green Hollister shirt. He screams 'preppy'.

"You wouldn't last a day in our lives, city boy" Gale tells him sternly. The glare at him.

"City boy?" the blonde boy sneers at him. Gale smirks at him. Peeta nudges him to stop but he is ignored.

"Ya, city boy. Pampered all ya life. Can't even much wipe your own-" Gale begins but is cut off.

"Gloss leave them alone" a gravely voice calls from behind them. Gale glances over his right shoulder to see another guy about the same height as him with bright blonde hair and icy blue eyes.

"Shut it Cato. This has nothing to do with you. Just me and the cowboy" the deep voiced one, Gloss, spits standing nose to nose with Gale.

"I wouldn't if I were you" the man, Cato, says crossing his pale arms across his chest.

"Why is that?" Gloss asks raising an eyebrow in challenge. Cato smiles.

"They're Abernathy's nephews" he simply says. Gale and Peeta stare at him, foreheads creased in confusion. Gale looks back to the group. The girls have dropped their heads. The other boy looks worried.

"Come on Gloss. They are not worth it" the second blond girl says placing her hand on his bicep.

"I'll be seeing you" Gloss sneers before turning around and walking away with the group. The two blonde girls turn and wave their dainty fingers at the boys before Gloss catches them

"Cashmere, Glimmer come on. Now!" Gloss snaps. The second guy grabs their arms and pulls them away. Gale and Peeta looked back to the man.

"Hey there cowboy, the names Cato. " he says smiling at them.

"Listen we may be cowboys but we aren't about to go Brokeback Mountain on ya. We don't ride like that" Gale explains pointing a finger at him. Cato looks shocked at first but then a smile play on his lips.

"We know how you city boys can be" Peeta tells him. They remain silent until Cato lets out a booming laugh.

"Good to know but I'm not like that. I prefer softer curves and believe me when I say they love me" he says as a few girls walk past them, throwing him flirty smiles as he winks at them.

"Sorry" Peeta mutters. Cato waves it off.

"No problem. Not the first time and probably won't be the last. At least you rejected. Can't say that of others. Yeesh" he says with a visible shutter at the end. The boys laugh.

"I'm Gale Hawthorne" says holding his hand out. Cato takes it and shakes it.

"Peeta" he follows shaking his hand.

"You brothers?"

"Cousins" Gale corrects him.

"Same difference"

"How'd you know were Haymitch's nephews?" Peeta asks him curiously.

"And why did it matter?" Gale quickly asks after. Cato shrugs.

"I saw when you moved in the other day and I guess you can say your uncle and I are acquaintances. As for why it matters, you'll figure that out on your own soon enough"

"Cato!" a high pitch voice calls out. A small brunette is seen running up. Cato sighs loudly and the girl has an amused smirk on.

"What Clove?" Cato asks harshly. He gives her a look as if a warning.

"Don't you what Clove to me. You know"

"Busted" the second guy from earlier yells popping out from behind the side of a building.

"Seriously you just had to ruin it"

"You're an idiot. Lets go before they decide to pummel you" Clove tells him. Cato laughs heartily.

"Oh please they couldn't if my hands were tied behind my back"

"Wanna bet?" Gale asks. They stand nose to nose. Neither back down. Peeta sees Gale's fists clench.

"Ooh I call dibs on him" Cashmere calls out excitedly. Glimmer giggles.

"State wrestling champions...fours years in a row" Peeta says calmly but the anger in his voice sends chills down your spine. Clove looks nervously at them. She notices Gale's hands and Peeta stepping closer.

"Lets go Cato. Its over" she urges pulling on his arms. He snaps out of stance and looks at her. She begs him with her eyes.

"See you around" Cato sneers at Gale before slowly backing up. Clove continues to pull him away. Gale and Peeta watch as they join the earlier group. Cashmere blows a kiss to Gale before taking Cato's other arm.

"No one messes with the Hawthorne cousins" Gale says happily at their retreating figures. He looks at Peeta who shakes his head but has a smile on.

_Just like old times_, Peeta thinks.

With that they begin their walk home. As they pass the bakery they don't notice the several pairs of eyes watching them, having seen the whole confrontation.

**Had to add some Katniss in there for you. I know this chapter isn't exciting but I hope you still like it**

**I do not own the song Boyfriend by Justin Bieber just in case you didn't already figure that out**


End file.
